Rules
The Land of Blackwolf Rules, also known as the Terms of Service, are rules that as a member you must agree to in order to have an account on the Land of Blackwolf website and Minecraft server. The rules were last updated Saterday April 13, 2012 at 8:00 PM ET by Royal Wolf Gaming. Game Rules Clients And Accounts *Do not use hacked clients or game-enhancing mods. Hacked clients, fly mods, x-ray mods or texture packs, and other similar game modifications are considered cheating. Any account found to be using these cheats will be banned. **''NOTE: Optifine, MAtmos, Rei's Minimap, Minecapes, and Shaders mods are permitted.'' *Each player is allowed one account on the server. Even if you own multiple Minecraft accounts, you may only play on the Land of Blackwolf server with one of them. Multiple accounts will be banned. *Offensive user names and/or character skins are not allowed. If someone could reasonably take offence at your username or skin, it is not allowed on the server. *Please note that you are responsible for your own account. Make sure your Minecraft account is securely password protected so other people cannot use it without your knowledge. You are responsible for any and all activity that takes place on the Land of Blackwolf server through your account name, no matter who was using the account at the time. General Conduct *Do not grief. "Griefing" means making any changes to someone else's build without their permission. This includes breaking blocks, placing blocks, pouring water or lava on their property, locking their doors/chests, killing their livestock, or anything else that harasses them or damages their belongings. *Only PVP in Arenas. The Land of Blackwolf server does allow for PVP, which individual players may opt into at any time by entering a PVP Arena. Unless a player is in a PVP Arena, PVP is strictly forbiden. **''NOTE: Land of Blackwolf is know to host "Tournaments" and special events.'' *No trolling. This includes following or harassing other players, lying to them, intentionally annoying or angering them, and otherwise refusing their request to be left alone. In short: Please don't act like a jerk. *Build respectfully. This means: ** Build at a polite distance from other players. This a big server with plenty of room for all to enjoy; please do not crowd other players with your building or mining operations. **Do not build offensive, obscene or otherwise inappropriate structures. **Please do not build pixel art in Survival, Nether, Mining and/or Skylands. However, you may freely create pixel art in the creative world. *Animal farming limit: In order to avoid lagging the server or disrupting spawn rates, we ask players to keep no more than around 8 of each kind of animal in their farm (sheep, cows, pigs, chickens, Mooshrooms, cats, and dogs). If you are unsure about your animal numbers please contact a staff member and they should be able to provide clarity. If your farm is too large, a staff member will remove the excess animals. *No vigilantes. If you find someone breaking the rules, do not take matters into your own hands. Please refrain from lecturing, threatening, or retaliating against the offender. Instead, contact an admin/mod for help. If none are online to assist you, submit a Ticket. *Listen to the staff. The Land of Blackwolf moderators and administrators are here to maintain the server and help ensure that it remains a safe and friendly place to be. Your cooperation with them is appreciated; they are there to help you. In-game chat *Do not spam. This includes filling the chat with meaningless text, advertising products/websites/etc., abusing caps lock, or repeating the same line of text over and over again. *Please use English. Any other languages may be spoken in Private Messages . *Abusive language is strictly prohibited. Verbally harassing or abusing another player for any reason, including gender, race, religion, ability, or sexual orientation, will result in a ban. Chat that is deemed inappropriate by the staff is subject to warning and/or banning. *Be mindful of which channel you are chatting in. If you are having a conversation that is only relevant to other players near you, do not use Global Chat . Summary *Be friendly, be respectful, play fairly, and have a great time! Website Rules General *Staff decisions are final. Ultimately, staff has complete discretion over what is and is not acceptable on the site. *Public discussions of staff decisions are not permitted on the site. If you have any concerns or queries relating to a staff decision, please take it up in private with a member of the site administration team. *All members must be treated in a respectful and adult manner. All members should respect and adhere to the promotion of harmony within the community. Do not attempt to disrupt the community in any way. *No posting messages anywhere on this site that are primarily for the promotion or advertising of any website, forums, email address, business, MLM, activity, or other entities that you have an affiliation with (ie. no self-promotion). Forums *No "Flaming". Please do not post any messages that harass, insult, belittle, threaten or flame another member or guest. *No "Trolling". Please do not post any topic that disrupts the peace and harmony of this board. Don't create meaningless threads with the sole purpose of starting a dispute. This includes messages in profiles and signatures. *No "Spamming". Please do not double post or cross-post the same message in multiple forums. You will not mass-PM or mass-email multiple members of this site with the same message. You will not post for the sake of increasing your post count or "install" count. *No "Bumping" (Your threads/posts): Please do not repeatedly bump your threads to try and get attention. Most members of the site are not online 24 hours a day and so will not see your post the instant it is made. Do not bump a thread within 24 hours, and not more than twice a week. *No "Bumping" (Other’s threads/posts): Before replying to a thread, take notice of the last post date. Try and avoid replying to posts more than 6 months old. If you have a similar question and cannot find the answer, create your own thread. Generally speaking, post more than 6 months old is more than likely going to be out of date. *No Offensive Material Please do not post messages that are obscene, vulgar, sexually-orientated, hateful, threatening, racist, sexist, discriminatory, and/or otherwise violate of any local or international laws. This includes links in your signature, profile, posted images, photos and avatars. Staff will ultimately decide if something is appropriate or not. Please note that this is a PG-13 rated site and therefore is meant to suitable for all ages, including under 13s with parental guidance/permission. *No spreading of any copyrighted material is to take place on this site without the expressed permission of the copyright holder, which must be attached to the material. For example, you cannot upload complete Royal Wolf Gaming files. Partial code is permitted, as long as it is solely for the location of the correct place in the code. Any copyrighted code snippets should be no more than 10 lines in length, unless approved by a Moderator/Administrator. Privacy Policy Your privacy is very important to us. Accordingly, we have developed this Policy in order for you to understand how we collect, use, communicate and disclose and make use of personal information. The following outlines our privacy policy. *Before or at the time of collecting personal information, we will identify the purposes for which information is being collected. *We will collect and use of personal information solely with the objective of fulfilling those purposes specified by us and for other compatible purposes, unless we obtain the consent of the individual concerned or as required by law. *We will only retain personal information as long as necessary for the fulfillment of those purposes. *We will collect personal information by lawful and fair means and, where appropriate, with the knowledge or consent of the individual concerned. *Personal data should be relevant to the purposes for which it is to be used, and, to the extent necessary for those purposes, should be accurate, complete, and up-to-date. *We will protect personal information by reasonable security safeguards against loss or theft, as well as unauthorized access, disclosure, copying, use or modification. *We will make readily available to customers information about our policies and practices relating to the management of personal information. We are committed to conducting our business in accordance with these principles in order to ensure that the confidentiality of personal information is protected and maintained.